1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to tracking a target object in a video, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for tracking a target object by optimizing a tree structure of frames included in a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of tracking a target object in an image with a visual signal have been researched. However, most of the existing techniques are based on tracking algorithms based on a linear structure model. The linear structure model is simple and requires minimal computation. Thus, the linear structure model is suitable for inline tracking algorithms of processing a newly input frame based on an existing frame in real-time.
A graph model that is more complex than the linear structure model and uses more computation may be applied to offline tracking algorithms capable of tracking a target object with a sufficient time by receiving a plurality of frames and online tracking algorithms for which a time delay is accepted. Therefore, to increase tracking accuracy in the offline tracking algorithms and the online tracking algorithms for which a time delay is accepted, a new graph model may be developed and a method of optimizing the graph model may be employed.